Jak Beats Things
by Organco21
Summary: "Jak beats things all the time, eh Jak?" The event that inspired a certain quip.


DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine, and they will never be

Locking the door and shutting the shades on the windows, Jak made sure he was alone before he plopped himself down on the unyielding mattress in his tiny Spargus apartment.

Daxter had taken off, probably to find a bar, as he had yet to spin his tales in the desert city, and Jak had made sure to make himself scarce for the day. No one was going to call him in the middle of this and interrupt.

It had probably been far too long since he'd done this, which was why he hadn't been able to think about anything else in the past few days for longer than was necessary. He reasoned that any teenage guy would be doing this all the time, and he was a teenage guy, so he should at least do it occasionally.

But he just sat there for a few minutes, too nervous to even slide his pants down. He hadn't done this is in three years, two of which had been too full of pain for these thoughts, and the last one, he was just too angry. But now… he'd gotten a bit of free time, and this was the only way he could think of spending it.

Looking down at his lap, he felt stuck. Was he supposed to just… go at it? No, he had to think of something first, that's how he'd done it before. Something like… Keira… no. That made him feel regret, not exactly the right material. Ashelin? Anger.

He sighed a little. He didn't know that many girls. Maybe if he just started… touching himself, someone would come to mind? That could work.

Jak set his hand lightly on his crotch, waiting a moment before putting pressure on it, gripping it slightly. He felt himself through his pants, enjoying the soft pleasure it brought. He kept doing that for a few moments, closing his eyes and concentrating on his hand and his dick. He made little circles with his fingers, bringing an almost painfully light sensation that still managed to feel good. He would switch between gripping tight and rolling his palm, and gently sliding his hand back and forth.

He grew hard, quicker than he thought, and soon rubbing himself through his pants wasn't enough. He opened his eyes long enough to undo the straps and buckles keeping his pants on, and push the material down his thighs.

His cock stood up, and pulsed gently in his hand as he took hold of it once more. Closing his eyes again, he focused on stroking it. It felt good, and the more he did it, the better it felt. In fact, it was really, really nice.

He moved his hand faster, gripping tighter and tilting his head back a little. His breath was heavy and short, and he felt hot all over. Precursors, this felt good. He slid his hand up, and rubbed a thumb over the swollen head, giving himself a strong jolt.

"Ah! F-fuck…" Jak panted, his other hand twisted in the thin sheets as he spread his legs a little. "Mmmn…" He lay back, feet hanging off the edge of the bed, and moved his free hand from the sheets to his upper thigh, rubbing at it.

"Uhhn… shit…" Jak was panting now; hard, hot breaths. He wouldn't last very much longer. He stroked faster, unable to keep quiet as he felt that wonderful tightening in his balls. The only thoughts in his mind were of cumming, his dick, and how arousing his own moans were sounding.

"Nnn… A-aahhhn!" That tight coil sprung loose, and he arched his back sharply, rising from the stiff bed and crying out loudly. Long, hot strands of cum shot across his stomach, reaching his chest and the underside of his chin, coating his fingers as it oozed from his cock.

He milked the last drops from himself before relaxing, panting and shivering still. Precursors, that was… good. Little jolts still ran through his body occasionally, as he lay there for several minutes, eyes closed and mind almost drifting off…

"Woah…"

Jak's eyes shot open, and he tried to cover himself with the measly blanket before he even saw who it was. Daxter stood in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, before a wicked smirk took over.

"If you'd wanted some personal time, big guy, ya shoulda said so." He snickered, and Jak blushed from head to foot.

"D-Dax… uh…" He tried to think of something to say, some excuse.

"No worries." But Daxter just shrugged, and walked the rest of the way inside, shutting the door behind him. Totally nonchalant, as if nothing was out of the ordinary about walking in on your best friend jerking off.

Jak was dumbfounded, and chose not to say anything, trying instead to pull his pants up.

"Oh, and Jak…" Daxter said from the kitchen area, "you got a little something on your chin."

He was never going to live this down.

Seriously, that was all I could think of when Daxter said that line. Because it's obviously what he meant.


End file.
